Metallic Eternal Forever
Metallic Eternal Forever! Precure is the sequel series to Metallic Eternal Beautiful! Precure and it's prequel. It introduces 2 new Cure's. Kuruwa Linese (Cure Silk/Lindsey Kupper in English) is a second-year in this series. In this series, her catchphrase is Let's get it overwith (Sore o koeru koto ga dekimasu) Seniku Leini (Cure Storm/Leah Segerman in English) is also a second-year in this series. Waiilu Arini (Cure Beautiful/Ariel Waclawski in English) is a third-year so after the series she won't see them again until they reach high school. Dikuno Rose (Cure Nature/Rose Dimaggio in English) returns to the series after realizing she failed and had into take Grade 9 again. Kibiwu Inori (Cure Splash/Indigo King in English) is a smart, magical, and the most popular girl in school. She used to be bad at school but her grades improves. She shares the same name with Yamabuki Inori from Fresh Precure. She is a second-year at school. Her catchphrase is "I didnt see you there!" (Watashi wa soko ni aimasendeshita!) As Cure Splash, her short brown waves transform into a long metallic blue high ponytail. She wears a metallic blue short kimono with raindrop patterns. Her catchphrase is "Let's dive in a element! I'm Cure Splash" Her power is the Water Star. Her partner is Charlie. He finishes his sentences with -doki. Inori represents water and elements Kurumi Appiwa (Cure Crown/Cure Kingdom/Amelia Knowler in English) is a shy but caring girl. She's a first-year like Linese and Leini. She's antisocial like Linese but that changed after they both became Precure. Appiwa does sometimes talk to people. At episode 19, she realized she's Linese's long lost sister. Appiwa's catchphrase is "Should I?" (Shita watashi?" As Cure Crown, her long black hair transform into the shade of Cure Echo's hair but a braid ponytail. Appiwa has the same outfit but pearl with triangle patterns. After episode 23, she got her alter ego changed form Cure Crown into Cure Kingdom after being regonized as Princess of the Royal Crowne and her outfit stays the same way. Her catchphrases are "Let's take it down from here! I'm Cure Crown!" and "All hail to the royale! I'm Cure Kingdom!" Her powers are the Cola Majesty and the Kindness Element. Her partner is Trident. She finishes her sentences with -riri. She represents royalty and kindness. Trivia Like the original series, this represents metallics. * This is the second series to have a Cure switch alter egos, precedded by Splash Star. * This is the third series to have Cures go into the new school year, precceeded by Max Heart and Yes! Precure 5 Gogo * This is the first series to have a Cure be in a Yearbook Club, that Cure is Cure Silk. * Cure Splash is the second Cure is jump in her pose, precedded by Cure Pine. * This is the first series to have a Cure return to the series after getting people thinking she left after the original series. * Cure Silk has a amount of simliarties To Cure Fortune. * They both represent stars. * Their catchpharses both have the word "hope". * They use the power of starlight. * They both wear yukatas in their form but Cure Silk uses that in her regular Cure form and Cure Fortune uses it in her dance attack. * In their group attack, they both use the word "starburst" NOT THE CANDY!!!!!! * They both use the word star in their attacks. * Another simliartie is the music. For the intro, they use the Dream Festival opening, for the transformation music, they use the second ending to Yes! Precure 5. And the endings the same. * Linese had some similarities to her father * They love technology. * They play in sports * They share a room (in her father's case, he had till 17) * Leini is simlair to Cure Princess * They had pigtails in their cure form * They both represents sparkle (In Hime's case, she represents that and others.) * Linese is the first Precure to be diagnosed with a discorder. Category:Series